Digimon: Summer Adventure
by kzrtk
Summary: Koji, Zoe and the gang thought they'd be spending a peaceful summer at the beach. Boy were they wrong! As they take on their most dangerous adventure yet, new relationships are formed while others are tested. Will their friendship survive the test?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The waves were crashing against the sands. The seagulls were flying across the peaceful, cloudless sky. The crabs were scurrying over the shells and rocks. What a peaceful place to swim or paint or sunbath or…play volleyball.

"Oy Tommy, strike it hard!!" Takuya, a spunky boy of 18 screamed to his friend of seven years. "Let it rip!!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying," Tommy, a small 15 year-old boy screamed back. "Urgghhh…I just can't…haha." He pumped his fist in the air, laughing, after he hit the ball squarely over the net.

"No…darn Tommy. That was goooo…." Zoe, a girl of 18 was cut off as the ball came right at her. Her hand connected and the ball went right back to where it had begun. "Yes!! Beat that!!"

Rika, a tall 18 year old girl went for the ball, her arms held out in front of her. "I got it…yea!!"

She turned to her friend of six years and stuck her tongue out. "See, Takuya, I can play just as well as you can."

Takuya responded by sticking his tongue out right back at her. "I know you are but what am I."

Rika turned and stared at him with an incredulous look on her face. "Are you serious Takuya? Just how old are you?"

"Will you two just concentrate and stop flirting," Zoe smirked at the fighting pair, earning a bright blush from both of them.

The ball was now on the other side of the net and Koji, a 18 year-old boy went for it, his arms connecting strongly with the ball, sending it flying over.

"Well, you've seriously got to try harder if that's the best you can do, Rika," he taunted.

Kouichi, Koji's twin brother rolled his eyes. "Come on you guys, focus on the game. Talking just…whoa…" He was cut off as Takuya sent the ball back to him. "That was super close. Nice one, Takuya!!' He shouted back to his friend of seven years.

Takuya gave him a thumbs-up sign before catching the ball. "I think that's enough for now you guys."

Koji groaned. "Come on Takuya, you can't be serious. You're just jealous because we're winning."

Zoe shook her head. "No Koji, we've been playing for nearly two hours. We should give it a break."

Koji frowned, but he did turn around and follow his friend of seven years back to their beach house. Takuya made a whipping noise behind him, and started to run when Koji started chasing him with a long stick.

"Some things never change," Zoe laughed, turning to Rika.

Rika nodded. "Boys will be boys."

"Wow, I'm pooped!!" Kouichi said, pulling a water bottle out of the refrigerator, once they got inside. "I never knew volleyball could be that much fun."

"Anything's fun when you play it with your friends," Tommy replied, jumping onto the couch.

"Fair point kid," Takuya said, ruffling Tommy's hair as he went past the sofa to plop down on the armchair.

Tommy playfully scowled. "I'm not a kid anymore you know. I'm 15."

Kouichi laughed as he sat down next to him. "But to us, you'll always be the little one."

If someone were to see this sight, they would have sighed at how adorable it looked.

Takuya was sitting on an armchair sipping a can of Coke with one leg carelessly over the arm of the chair, while Rika sat on the other arm. She playfully tousled his hair, causing him to pout up at her. Koji was sitting in the armchair on the other side of the room with his legs folded Indian-style underneath him, while Zoe sat on the floor with her back to the same chair. She was eating chips from a packet in front of her and Koji was silently watching everybody, not saying anything himself. Tommy was sitting on the before-mentioned sofa, while Kouichi was sitting on its arm, playfully kicking Tommy every once in a while. Tommy would give him a mock hurt look before breaking up into chuckles.

These six kids were best friends and were ever since their adventures in the Digital World. Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Kouichi, and Tommy had met there and formed an unbreakable bond of friendship while saving the world. They had also met J.P, now a 19 year old, who had decided to travel the world studying exotic food recipes after graduating high school. They had met Rika after, but she had also been to the Digital World, just sooner than them, so they felt that they could trust her with their secret.

But that all happened about seven years ago. Now, they were all in high school. Everybody was about to graduate except for Tommy who was going to be in 10th grade. They decided that they needed a vacation and convinced their parents to let them rent a beach house together and stay there for a month before college started.

Their parents' had agreed and here they were on their first day of freedom, enjoying the sun, the waves, and the shell hunting. But most of all, they were enjoying being together. What they didn't know, however, was that much was going to change in this one month. They were going to learn things about each other that they didn't know before. New relationships were going to be formed and others were going to be tested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and especially the ones who gave the wonderful reviews...it makes an author want to write more when they know people appreciate their work :) Which is why the second chapter is up so quickly, but from now on, the chapters will probably be up once a week. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Oh, because I forgot a disclaimer in the first chapter - I DON'T own Digimon...if I did, Koji and Zoe would have gotton together in the second episode :)**

**Chapter 2**

A few hours later, the gang decided to go out and enjoy the tropical waters and the shining sun before calling it a day.

Takuya and Koji were in their trunks; red and orange for Takuya and blue and white for Koji. Both boys were sitting on the couch, restlessly waiting for the girls to come out.

"We tell them we're going swimming, and they take more time getting ready than they did for prom!" Takuya shouted purposefully so Zoe and Rika could hear.

"Tell me about it!" Koji mumbled.

Meanwhile, Tommy was already in the water gently floating in the warm, open sea. Kouichi lwas lying down on the hot white sand with his hands under his head, looking as though he was showing off his amazing six-pack to the entire world, but only the birds seemed to notice.

After what seemed to the guys to be an eternity , the girls came out of their dressing rooms, laughing, stunning Koji and Takuya into silence and leaving them open-mouthed. Zoe looked as astounding as ever wearing a lavender bikini with white polka –dots and a clear-white sarong. Rika was just as beautiful, wearing a magenta bikini with black board shorts.

The girls smirked at the looks on Takuya and Koji's faces. Breaking the awkward silence, Zoe asked, "ready, boys?" flirtatiously. Next to Zoe, Rika gave both of them a wink and motioned them to follow.

Takuya did, slowly walking up to Rika with a sweet look on his face, startling Rika into silence. "Roses are red," he started softly. "Violets are blue. I'm not a poet, but damn girl, you look HOT!"

By then, Rika had broken out of her reverie and started chasing Takuya who was running for dear life out into the scorching sun.

Koji and Zoe followed them, laughing, and excitedly jumped into the cool, inviting water.

Zoe was playfully trying to drown Koji, while Takuya was giving Rika a piggyback ride. Everyone was enjoying themselves to the fullest. Nothing was heard except the joyful laughs of the six teenagers.

Suddenly, Kouichi yelled to Tommy, "OY, don't go too far out!" but Tommy hadn't replied.

"Tommy!!" Kouichi yelled again, more urgently, but Tommy didn't reply again.

Tommy had noticed that there was something moving further out in the sea and it most definitely wasn't a fish. After a few seconds he heard it screaming, a high shrill-pitched voice yelling "HELP!! SOME ONE QUICK!! HEL… AAAGH!" The figure could no longer be seen or heard.

Tommy dived underwater and swam full speed.

Kouichi yelled at the top of his lungs, "TOMMY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

There was no more laughter; it was replaced by silence. Immediately, the guys followed Tommy and ventured out into the ocean. Meanwhile, Zoe and Rika had no other choice but to go back to their beach house to call for help.

Takuya spotted Tommy and yelled for him to stop swimming. He swam down to the 15 year old and was shocked to see an unconscious, pale girl with wavy red hair floating near him. Tommy, who barely had any strength left, was holding the girl up with his last bit of energy.

Takuya motioned to Koji to come and help him with Tommy and the other girl. After reaching shore, the girl slowly regained consciousness and was surrounded by four teenagers. Tommy was wrapped in a warm blanket next to Kouichi, who held a glass of lukewarm water. The five teens slowly carried both Tommy and the girl back to the beach house, which was stocked with medicinal supplies.

An hour later, the girl woke up and wandered into the living room to find the rest of the kids watching T.V. She quietly let herself in and was greeted by everyone. Before replying to any of the friendly remarks, she asked softly "Who saved me?"

Takuya in his loud, obnoxious voice replied with "Well…technically, _I_ did, but Tommy was the one who saw you first, but then again, it depends on how you –"

"Shut up, Takuya" Koji said, "It was Tommy -"

"Hey, but I…." Takuya playfully started, but the girl had already walked away.

The redhead wandered into Tommy's room, not aware of Koji following her. After staring at him for a minute, she saw Tommy open his eyes. The girl gently thanked him for saving her life; Tommy lay motionless but managed to nod. She slowly reached to help Tommy sit up, but Tommy dismissed the act and got up himself.

"So, what's your name?" Tommy asked.

"Mimi," she replied succinctly.

"So, Mimi, how'd you get so far into the ocean?"

"Well, I was snorkeling and I found myself far from shore. But when I was trying to swim back, I think a jellyfish stung me, or maybe it was the coral. You get the picture, right?"

"Actually, I'm confused now, but it's ok. You should just get some rest."

"Yea, I probably should. Bye, and Tommy, thanks for everything," Mimi said holding Tommy's hand and flashing a brilliant smile.

Koji bounced back before Mimi got to the door and ran to the couch, pretending to watch T.V with the others. Meanwhile, Tommy fell asleep again, thinking about how pretty Mimi was and how her hand had felt on his.

**Hope you liked :) Next chapter will be up sometime next week...or if the reviews are good, it might be up this week, who knows ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a bit shorter, but I wanted to get it out. Not a lot happening in this chapter; it's mostly just fluff, and hopefully some humor. And for those of you waiting for some Koji/Zoe action, trust me, it'll pick up soon! Enjoy :)**

Knock.

Knock. Knock.

Silence.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who the hell is it this early in the morning!" Takuya groaned pulling his pillow over his ears.

"Tell them to leave," Koji muttered.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Whoever that is, better just go away."

Takuya scowled and got up when the person knocked again. "I'll get it…then I'll kill whoever it is and bury the body in the backyard."

"I've got a shovel," Koji said casually as he too pulled his pillow over his head.

Takuya opened the door, rubbing his eyes. "Rise and shine!"

He slammed the door and shuffled back to his bed. "Go find someone else to bug Kouichi. It's too early!"

"It's 10:00," Kouichi replied, opening the door. "Go get breakfast, then we're off to the beach!"

Takuya and Koji looked at each other. "Control your brother, will you?"

"Sorry...lost cause."

They both reluctantly got up and walked to their bathroom, shooting death glares at Kouichi along the way. He just smiled sweetly at them and turned to leave.

--

Takuya was still muttering curses under his breath as he opened the refrigerator, pulled out a carton of orange juice and started chugging.

"Don't let Rika catch you drinking out of the carton," Koji warned.

"Rika can kiss my behind," Takuya grumbled taking a break long enough to talk and went back to chugging. However, when he heard the door to Rika and Zoe room open, he choked on his drink and quickly pulled it away, putting it back in the fridge.

"Nice try Takuya," she muttered as she staggered into the kitchen. "You have juice dribbling down your chin.

Koji snickered as Takuya angrily wiped his chin.

"Kouichi wake you up too," he asked as Zoe hobbled into the kitchen, yawning loudly.

"Yes," she muttered groggily as she collapsed on Koji's shoulder. "I think I see two Takuya's."

"Like one isn't bad enough," Rika replied yawning, making herself some coffee.

"Gee…don't kill yourself with your kindness," Takuya grumbled.

"Aw Takuya…always so modest."

Takuya's oh-so snappy comeback, however, was interrupted by Kouichi's loud laughter from the living room. "All in favor of killing the idiot who woke us up say aye."

"Aye!"

They followed Takuya into the living room where Kouichi was busy rolling on the couch, laughing.

"What are you watching?"

"Tom and Jerry."

"That funny huh?"

"You bet."

They all watched silently for a few minutes, before Koji broke the silence. "Interesting. This show seems pointless…yet, I find myself unable to look away."

"I know," Kouichi replied grinning.

Rika yawned again. "I'm going to go make myself more coffee. Then I think I'll go see how Tommy's doing. Want any coffee, Takuya?"

"I can't believe you got me hooked on that stuff," he muttered, nodding. "You're a bad influence, Suzuki."

"Yeah," she said giving him a smile. "Ain't it great, Kanbara?"

--

Tommy groaned as he sat up. He felt like someone had punched him over and over again in the stomach. And in the same spot everytime too. But there was no way he'd spend anymore time in bed, so he tried to get up. Besides, he smelled Takuya's famous bacon cooking, and no way a little stomach cramp was going to keep him from that.

"This bacon is so crispy," he heard Zoe say between bites as he headed for the kitchen. "I might just get fat and die happy here."

"Thank you, thank you," Takuya grinned, curtseying.

"I might have to have a sundae after this," Zoe continued, turning to Koji. "The one you make all the time; brownie chocolate with whip cream. It's practically lunch time anyways."

"Oooh, eating dangerous," Koji replied with a grin. "I'm so proud."

"Hey, I'll eat a salad after, and it'll cancel it out," she said and then laughed. "Well…sort of."

"Hey look who's awake," Rika smiled from her third cup of coffee. "We were just gonna come get you. How'd you sleep, kid?"

"Good…feeling a bit better now."

"I bet the amazing smell of my bacon just brought you running, ah?" Takuya chuckled.

"Yea right Takuya," Kouichi grinned. "Keep dreaming."

"Actually," Tommy started sheepishly. "That was pretty much it."

Kouichi faked a sigh as Takuya smirked at him. "Do we really need to feed his ego?"

Everyone laughed as Takuya threw a piece of bacon at his head. Rika and Zoe laughed, as Koji rolled his eyes.

Everybody was too busy to notice a girl with wavy red hair disappear from their kitchen window, her head filled with plans for revenge.

**Ahhh...cliffhanger. Well, almost :) Hope you liked it!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm BACK! And this time, it's an ALL fluff chapter and quite a bit longer too...completely Kozumi for the reviewers who kept wondering where it was :)**

**Disclaimer (darn, I keep forgetting one): I DON'T own Digimon! **

**Chapter 4**

The crashing waves were the only sounds heard in the silent night. The moon shone brightly, decorating the beach with dancing images.

I ran to the edge of the shore and smiled when I felt the water tickle my feet.

"Something told me I'd find you out here."

My smile widened. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Why are you up?" I asked, looking straight ahead at the full moon.

"Oh, the usual," Koji started, sitting down on the sand next to me. "I couldn't fall asleep because Takuya sounds like a truck rolling over a steel iron when he sleeps."

"I thought he was sleeping in Tommy's room today, to make sure he's completely fine."

"Those poor walls don't stand a chance against Takuya."

I laughed quietly. "What brought _you_ out here?" he asked, lazily drawing figures with his toe.

"The moon and the waves. And the quiet, I guess."

We sat there in silence for a while, just feeling the water and sand between our toes.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I suddenly asked, watching the moon.

"Yeah," Koji replied. "Absolutely beautiful." I blushed when I felt his eyes on me.

"I was talking about the moon."

I didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking. "So was I."

I finally looked over at him and smiled at how soft his eyes looked. Even since we came back from the Digital World seven years ago, Koji had kept getting better and better when it came to people. Yet, I always knew that, besides for Kouichi, his eyes softened only for me. It's something I picked up on over the years. He laughed and joked with everybody, but with them, his eyes still had that bit of mystery and coldness that he was so known for. With me, it seemed to disappear. His eyes were always friendly…just for me.

"Want to take a walk?" I asked, not noticing that I was still staring into his eyes.

He gave me a funny look, before breaking into a smirk. "With you? Well, princess, I'd be honored."

I playfully punched him on the arm as he got up and put a hand out to help me up. As I was about to take it, he closed it into a fist and stuck his pinky out instead. "Only if you promise to play nice."

I laughed at how childish he was being but linked pinkies with him anyways. "Pinky promise."

"Good," he said helping me up. "'Cause you're IT!" With that he took off running down the beach. This was the Koji that I loved: childish, carefree, and happy, but I only saw this Koji when we were alone. He managed to keep this side of him hidden from the rest of the world. Secretly, I hoped I'd be able to see this side of him for the rest of my life.

After a moment spent shaking my head and rolling my eyes, I took off after him. "Koji Minamoto! You can't run forever!"

"I don't have to," he screamed back, his voice carried by the wind. "You'll never catch me."

"I'm surprised you can still run with that big head on your shoulders. Doesn't it weigh you down?" I teased, hoping to slow him down with my witty retorts.

"Oh, you're hilarious," he scoffed. "But you still can't catch me!" And that's a fact I knew. Koji could run miles faster than me; there was no way I'd ever catch him. So I'd have to play dirty.

Suddenly I stopped and waited for him to turn around before falling to the ground with a dramatic thud, the sand squishy beneath by bare feet and palms. In seconds, he was by my side. "Zoe, are you okay? Hold on, something might be broken. We need to get you inside. I'll carry you. Or maybe I shouldn't move you. I should probably get Takuya. No, the idiot can't even fix a light bulb. I'll get Kouichi. But I don't want to..."

I stood up, and wiped off the back of my jeans, effectively silencing his rant. "Oh Koji..."

He looked at me dumbstruck, as if he'd seen a ghost. "But you were just– I thought you were –"

I shrugged and poked him in the side. "I lied. Now, you're IT!" And with that I took off running as fast as my feet could carry me.

Seconds later, I heard footsteps behind me getting closer and closer. I looked over my shoulder and saw Koji running towards me with a determined look on his face. He wasn't the star of the track team for nothing.

"I've got you now," he screamed in a macho voice, and I shrieked as I felt my feet fly off the ground. He had grabbed me around the waist and was now turning me in the air. After a few turns, we both collapsed, me on the ground and him right on top.

We were both breathing hard, and suddenly his handsome face was covered with a devilish smirk. His face started getting closer and closer, and I started breathing harder and harder. His nose was almost touching mine when he whispered, "Want to know a secret?"

I could feel his minty breath cooling my warm cheeks. I didn't trust myself to speak so I nodded instead. I was shaking all over and I knew he could feel it.

He smirked again and whispered, his mouth now right next to my ear. "You're it."

I let out an indignant breath as he let his head fall back and laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"Hilarious," I replied dryly, trying to ignore the fact that his body was still pressed down on mine. "Tell me something. Do you get some sick pleasure knowing you can get under my skin?"

"Hmm, let me think," he said, tapping his finger against his lips as he pretended to ponder. "Yes," he said finally with a satisfied nod. "Yes, I believe I do."

I tried to push him off but his hold on me was so tight that all I succeeded in doing was pushing him underneath me as I fell down on him. Now, he was on the bottom and I was on top.

I let out a long-drawn sigh, as he laughed again. His hold on me tightened and I could feel his heart beating beneath mine. At one point, I actually thought both our hearts were beating as one, but I dismissed it as just some cheesy, romantic thought my brain had managed to brew up.

"Come on, you can't be too mad at me," he smirked.

"Oh yeah," I answered, propping my chin on his chest. "And why is that?"

"Because, you and I both know that deep down you can't resist my charm." "He winked at me and kissed the tip of my nose. "You know you love me."

I didn't say anything at first but finally answered. "Yes. Yes, I do. Unfortunately."

"Exactly. Now do you mind getting off me? Certain parts of my body are going numb."

I blushed and got off, helping him up after. "Hungry?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I could stay out here forever." Just then, my stomach rumbled, and I blushed bright red. Now that I think about it, maybe only a salad for dinner wasn't such a good idea.

Koji smirked. "If your stomach complaining is any indication, you haven't eaten much. Let's go get you something to eat."

"It's fine. I can grab an apple." He already had my heart beating faster than I would have liked it, what more could he do?

"But where's the fun in that?" He whined. "C'mon, how often do you get an intelligent, sexy, brave-"

"And modest."

"man cook for you. See? Even you think so, if your lack of eye-rolls and snorting mean anything."

"And how are things on planet 'you wish'?" I replied with my eyebrows raised.

"You don't know how much that wounds me, _princess,_" he retorted, drawing out the syllables of the nickname I hated so much. Well, actually, I didn't mind it as much when _he _called me that, but I'd never admit it. Koji's head was big enough without my help.

"It's midnight, Koji," I finally sighed.

"So." Reasoning with him is like reasoning with a three-year-old. "Your stomach doesn't know that. Besides, I owe you a brownie chocolate sundae with whipped cream, remember?"

Darn, he knows me too well. "Alright fine, you win," I finally conceded. "But nothing but the sundae. I'm really not that hungry."

He rolled his eyes and draped an arm around my shoulder as we started heading towards the house. "You're stubborn, you know that?"

I laughed and pulled his arm tighter around me, tucking my head into his shoulder. "So I've heard."

--

"Did you pick a movie yet?" Koji asked as he walked out of the kitchen holding two _amazing _chocolate sundaes heaped high with whipped cream.

"Not yet. Those look delicious."

"Only the best for my princess."

I grinned as I took the sundae and the offered spoon from his hand. "Well, if this is what I get for being your princess, I think I'll keep my post forever."

He turned and looked at me seriously, all remnants of his previous teasing gone from his face. "Really?"

I nodded slowly and smiled. "Yep. But only if you promise to be my Prince charming."

He smiled and turned to look me straight in the eye. "Forever."

--

We had been sitting in front of Takuya's immense, and when I say immense I mean _immense,_ collection of DVDs for the past ten minutes trying to pick something to watch.

"Comedy?" he asked.

"No."

"Action?"

"No."

"Romance?"

"Well..."

"Actually, forget I mentioned that." I stifled a laugh.

"Horror?"

I ate a spoonful of chocolate brownie as I thought about it. "Okay, why not. It'd be the best thing to watch considering the time of night."

He nodded before stuffing a _huge _spoonful of whipped cream into his mouth. "Good thinking."

I looked over at him and laughed.

'What?" he asked, confusion written all over his usually composed face. He looked good enough to eat.

"You do realize you have whipped cream on your nose," I said, motioning to the tip of my nose. "Right there."

"Oh here?" he asked innocently, before swiping it off his nose and smearing it on mine. "Oh, I see it, now. Yep, that's embarrassing all right."

I wiped it off and stuck my tongue out at him. "Childish much?"

"Oh please, that's like the pot calling the kettle black, Koji?"

He shrugged and went to put the movie in, flashing me an adorable grin along the way. My heart melted for the third time that night.

Hmph. He's really got to stop doing that.

--

Thirty minutes into the movie and I was already scared. I was stretched out in front of the TV, but it wasn't long before I made Koji come join me.

" Koji get down here," I ordered, sitting up and turning around to face him.

He was leaning back in the leather recliner as comfortable as can be. "Why? Scared?" he teased.

"Yes, terrified. I'm usually not a fan of scary movies."

"And yet you picked it..."

"Oh just shut up and get down here!"

He just chuckled as he got up from his chair and lay next to me. I immediately curled up next to him. God, this movie was freaky!

"So this is why they make scary movies," he said, highly amused. "So guys can get lucky." I didn't reply, but instead pinched him hard in the ribs causing him to flinch. "Ouch!"

After a while, he winced again when I squeezed his arm a little too hard. "Ease up, princess it's only a..."

Right then in the movie something jumped out unexpectedly and I screamed, practically jumping into his lap, and burying my face in his chest.

I could feel him grinning. "Zoe, you've faced horrors much worse than this in the Digital world and this scares you?"

"This makes all those villains seem like regular sweethearts," I muffled into his shirt, opening one eye to peek at the T.V screen. "Oh for crying out loud, don't go into the house you stupid girl! Oh, she is so toast."

Sure enough, the stupid girl that went into the dark empty house got sliced to pieces.

Koji winced. "Must they be so graphic about it...ouch, that looked like it hurt."

As the movie wore on, the scarier it got. And the tighter I held onto to Koji. At one point, I seriously thought he was going to die from lack of oxygen because I was squeezing him so hard.

"Zoe please," he wheezed. "Let up a bit. You're killing me here."

I blushed and released my hold a little bit. Something about being in Koji's arms always made me feel safe. I trusted him more than anyone else. He had protected me from scarier things in the Digital world loads of times; I was sure he'd protect me from a scary movie.

When the movie was finally over, I finally started to relax. "Thank god that's over with. That movie was exhausting."

"I'm going to have nightmares tonight," I later said as I went to take the DVD out.

"Yep," he replied grinning. "We're in the middle of nowhere and for all we know a crazy person with an axe might be out there and..."

"Would you be quiet!" I cried. "I don't want to..."

"I'm kidding," he laughed, enveloping me in a huge bear hug. "Tell you what, since Takuya's in Tommy's room tonight, want to sleep with me? I'll protect you from crazy killing psychopaths."

"What a generous offer, Koji?" I laughed, relaxing into his arms. "Never knew you were such a gentleman."

"What can I say?" he grinned, kissing the top of my head. "It's all part of the charm."

--

After changing into my pajamas, I went into Koji and Takuya's room to find Koji already under the covers, waiting for me to arrive.

"Feeling better?"

"Now I am, knowing that you'll be here protecting me all night," I teased.

He winked at me before turning off the lamp and closing his eyes. "Goodnight Zoe. Oh, and try not to snore."

I laughed softly. "I'll try."

Moments after, I was fast asleep, a smile of contentment still on my face. The day had been absolutely perfect, and I knew it was all because of a certain blue-haired boy.

**Hope it was up to the level that everyone thought it would be, seeing as how its the first time I wrote Kozumi in this story :)**

**If you liked, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh WOW! It's been a while! But finally here's the next chapter...it's the first in the next series of chapters where the action really starts to pick up. It's starts off a bit fluffy, but more of the story will be revealed. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Zoe opened her eyes to find her nose inches away from Koji's, and his eyes staring into hers. His arms were around her waist almost protectively, pulling her flush against him.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up."

"Anxious to see me?" she teased.

"Something like that," he laughed. "Now get up and hustle before the others wake up. I don't want to have to go through any explaining this early in the morning."

Zoe rolled her eyes and got up to walk into her room across the hall, not noticing that Koji was following her every move with a soft smile spread across his handsome features.

And Rika…well let's just say she woke up in a less _romantic _situation.

"Oh Rika," came the sing-song voice.

"Go away, you tone-deaf idiot. Don't make me smack you this early in the morning."

"RIKA! I want to go swimming," Takuya whined. "Wake up already!"

Rika woke up grumbling and shoved her way past Takuya. "If I didn't love you so much, I'd…do something horrible to you!"

"Promises, promises," Takuya chuckled before heading out to go bug Kouichi.

--

Zoe, Rika, and Mimi, who had joined them shortly after breakfast, were enviously eyeing the guys. Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, and Tommy could all eat like pigs and not gain a single pound. In fact, they all managed to keep their six-packs intact regardless of those bottomless pits they called stomachs. And all the girls wanted to know was how?

Dinner had been served after another day at the beach. This day, however, was less eventful. The gang had spent the day playing "chicken," Takuya's favorite game for obvious reasons, and was now looking forward to a well-deserved and appetizing meal.

"And dinner is served!" Kouichi stated regally, courtesying as he put the platter of food on the table. And the food looked...great?

It was Kouichi's special, microwavable ramen noodles and vegetable soup, with some of those _lean cuisine_ fish sticks and drumsticks. Can you say _yum_! Nevertheless, the kids all enjoyed themselves fully in each others company and didn't seem to notice…most of the time. But when the fish started moving, they knew something was wrong. Needless to say, nobody touched the fish.

After dinner, the kids went their own separate ways; Kouichi went to his room, Koji and Takuya to theirs, and Zoe and Rika to their beautiful room offering a star-shimmering ocean view. However, instead of normally following Kouichi to his room, Tommy grabbed Mimi by the hand and took her out of the beach house toward the sea. They talked for hours until Tommy finally felt he could share his secret with Mimi. He told her everything….everything that all of them had experienced in the digital world, and Mimi quietly listened to it all, grasping onto every word. What was going on in her head, however, was unclear to Tommy. He just sat there, waiting for a response.

---

Back in the beach house, Kouichi was asleep, but Koji had kept an eye on Mimi due to his suspicions. He occasionally gave a furtive peek out the main door of their abode, waiting for Tommy and Mimi to return.

After a few hours, he couldn't handle it anymore; he had to let the others know. So he cautiously tiptoed to Takuya's side of the room. And wasn't he in for a surprise!

"Cuz big girls don't cry…" Takuya was singing. In his sleep!

Koji was forced to control his laughter but even he only had so much self-control. It eventually erupted and woke his friend up.

"OH god!!" Koji said, clutching his side because he was laughing so hard. "That just made my day!"

"What?" Takuya asked confusedly. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," Koji replied, before bursting back into laughs of amusement.

Controlling himself, Koji led Takuya into Zoe and Rika's room. He gently reached down to wake Zoe up, but he couldn't help but stare at her face, beautifully luminated by the moonlight. Meanwhile, Takuya moved to Rika's bed, slowly, calmly, and tenderly. Then - "RIKA! Wake UP!"

Koji jumped and began to yell at Takuya for being, well, Takuya. "Idiot! It's 2 in the morning and you act like you're at a party! Shut up!"

But the girls had already woken up. Rika, with one deaf ear, started yelling curses at Takuya. Koji, however, managed to handle the situation, and quieted both of them down with Zoe's help.

His people skills had improved tremendously thanks to constant social exposure, but even he liked to have a laugh every now and then.

To stir the couple up again, he added slyly, "Rika, did you know your guy sings while he sleeps?" and burst back into uncontrollable laughter. Only this time, Zoe couldn't help but join in with him.

---

Back on shore, Tommy was waiting for Mimi's reply, but she remained quiet.

He couldn't handle the quiet anymore and finally spoke. "I understand that you're confused and weirded out, but please don't let this affect our relationship."

Mimi replied shaking her head. "Oh no, no, I'm just surprised, that's all, I mean, WHO would've thought that there was an entire separate world apart from ours?"

"Ohh, okay, that's good," Tommy sighed, "I just…you know."

"So," Mimi asked, getting up. "Should we go back in?"

---

Back in Zoe's and Rika's room, Koji was informing the rest of how Mimi had a weird excuse for being in the middle of the ocean, how it sounded made-up and fake and how he thought Tommy was falling under her "charms", whatever they were.

"I don't know…" Takuya started, after Koji had finished. "What reason would she have, Koji? What could she get out of Tommy, or out of any of us?"

Koji opened his mouth to reply, but right as he did, Tommy and Mimi burst through the door.

**Bit of a cliffy! Don't you love me?!?!?! Well if you liked it, please review. I'll try to have the next one up ASAP...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know I've been MIA for over an year and I'm extremely sorry. Life just got busy, but I'm back with the next chapter! This one's mostly adventure and story progression. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story at this point, so I might take a break to concentrate on my other ones. We'll see how it goes...but until then, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon...but I wish I did.  
**

**Chapter 6**

"There's…there's…th…" Tommy stammered.

"The sea…it's…there's something wrong with it! It's a tsunami or something…I don't know!" Mimi spluttered out.

"No! Kouichi!" Koji ran frantically out of the room, searching for his twin brother and thinking about nothing but the fact that he couldn't lose him again. He just couldn't.

"Koji!" All of them screamed after him, but Koji ignored them and ran.

The rest followed, only to be hindered by a palm tree crashing into their beach house. The tsunami was now aided by a thunderstorm and heavy winds.

"We have to get out!" Zoe cried, screaming as another palm tree fell right in front of her. "Before we're stuck in here for good!"

"You all leave," Takuya screamed to them, already running in the direction that Koji had left. "I'm gonna get the guys."

After ripping apart the entire beach house (with the help of the freak storm), Takuya finally found them in what had been the kitchen. Koji was face down and severely hurt, trying to protect Kouichi from any damage, but Kouichi wasn't responding. He was unconscious.

"Koji, it's ok, I got you guys!" Takuya yelled. Koji turned to smile weakly at his best friend and together they managed to carry Kouichi to safety, the sound of the incited storm buzzing in their ears.

The gang practically flew toward a narrow strip of land miles away from their beach house, clear on the other side of the island.

"Whoa," sighed Zoe, when they were finally a safe distance away. "Just shows you can't mess with Mother Nature."

"Yea," agreed Takuya, "So, what now?"

"I don't know, but we have to help Kouichi," Koji spoke urgently, "He was just sleeping, but when I tried to wake him up, he didn't respond."

"I can help him," Mimi spoke out. "I'll get some water and we can splash it on his face to see if he wakes up." Mimi spoke innocently but Koji looked suspicious.

"Makes sense. Why didn't we think of that?" Tommy answered, glowing with admiration for his newfound love.

Mimi ran to the edge of the beach and gathered some water in a beach bucket left on the shore. As she brought it back, she didn't notice Koji watching her with narrowed eyes. Although none of the others were paying attention to Mimi, he noticed that she had muttered some words under her breath after gathering the water. As soon as Mimi brought the bucket back, Koji took it and examined it closely.

"Koji, is something wrong?" questioned Tommy.

"No, it's just that the bucket was left on shore, and I wanted to make sure it was clean." He glared at the others and added emphatically. "That's all."

Koji sprinkled some water on Kouichi's face and his twin regained consciousness.

"Wow," Kouichi sleepily muttered, "What a dream! I dreamt that our beach house got hit by a storm and we escaped to an island far away…wait a second. This isn't our beach house. Where are we?" He asked urgently.

"That's weird," Rika said. "Kouichi's dream is exactly what happened to us."

"Well anyways," Koji cut in testily, "now that we're all fine, we need to know what exactly inhabits this island. We've never been this far from the beach house before. And if there's a sand bucket lying around, god knows what else can be here."

The gang split up and searched the island for what seemed like hours before they regrouped. No news. A quick head-check showed that they were short one person.

"Where's Mimi?" Tommy questioned urgently.

"I'm not sure," Kouichi answered, "I think we should look for her."

"No, I'm here." A voice called out from far away.

"Mimi!" Tommy shouted, "You're fine, thank god!"

"But I found something, you guys. Come over here!" Mimi yelled to the rest of the group.

Despite Koji's protests, they followed the sound of her voice, eventually finding themselves in front of a beaten shack.

"What?" Takuya gasped.

"Don't worry!" Mimi assured. "Come look inside!"

Once again against Koji's wishes, the gang followed Mimi. Inside was a lone figure. In the shadows they couldn't quite make it out but it resembled something… …something oddly familiar to the kids.

Before they could ponder it more, it threw the kids into a concealed cage with a wave of its hand.

"What the – I thought, you wouldn't do anything to them!" Mimi shouted. "You promised not to hurt them!"

"Someone was too naïve, weren't they?" It replied with a sneer.

"Come on, please!" Mimi begged, but to no avail.

"You keep that up, and you're gonna get thrown in yourself" It sneered again.

"I'm sorry!" Mimi turned to the group, a pleading look in her eyes. "I didn't know that…"

"Liar!" Koji yelled, "Don't pretend to be all innocent. I've been watching you and you're no human!" He suddenly turned, pointed fingers at the hooded creature. "And neither is that thing over there!"

"Excellent Koji Minamoto!" It beamed, throwing off its cloak. Everyone gasped in pure shock. Someone screamed.

"Now that you know who I am, why don't you come and try to find me. And this 'girl.' That is, if you can." With a last sneer and a snap of its fingers, the thing disappeared, leaving the six kids alone to fend for themselves.

Inside a cage. In a broken down shack.

**Bit of a cliffhanger :) If you liked, tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know I've been MIA for about an year...again...but here's the next chapter. It's really short, but I just wanted to get it out. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon. **

**Chapter 7 **

Takuya rubbed the two sticks together and groaned. "I can't do this! Why does nature have to be so darn ANNOYING?"

He was frustrated. They all were. After finding out that their "friend" had actually turned against them and betrayed them, they were all a bit shook up.

Takuya was currently trying, unsuccessfully, to create a fire. Koji was leaning on the ground next to him, making sure he didn't blow them up. Rika was on the other side of Takuya, cringing whenever a spark flew her way, which, with Takuya's skills, was more often than not. Zoe was silently sitting next to Koji looking out the bars of the cage. It was a roomy cage, about the size of the living room in their beach house, but it had a sense of confinement that made it much, much worse. Kouichi was standing up, leaning on the bars, watching the rain fall heavily and listening to the sound of the thumping raindrops on the battered roof of the shack. Tommy was the only one who seemed completely lost. He was sitting at the front of the cage, staring wordlessly out at the darkness.

After Takuya's outburst, nobody said anything for a while. Everyone was too busy lost in their own thoughts. Finally Kouichi broke the silence. "Was it just me, or was that just Mercurymon?"

Koji looked up from Takuya's attempts and nodded. "Sure looked like him."

"I wonder how he came to the real world," Zoe wondered out loud, softly.

"Same way 'Mimi' did, I bet," Tommy said bitterly from the front of the cage where he was sitting. Nobody had bothered him since their confinement because they all knew he was the worst off. He had believed Mimi wholeheartedly.

Tommy got up angrily and walked with his head down to the fire. "Something tells me she had a spirit too. I think she was Ranamon."

Rika held up her hands. "I understand how you feel Tommy, but that's quite a big accusation, don't you think?"

Tommy shook his head. "No. I was too…occupied…to notice before, but there were signs." Kouichi looked like he wanted to interrupt but Tommy held up his hands, stopping him and continued. "The way we found her on the water. She seemed to be able to control if she sunk or not. I just didn't seem to register it then. And then on the beach, she seemed to revive Kouichi like that." He emphasized his point by snapping his fingers.

At this point, Koji finally spoke up. "I don't know if anyone else noticed, but right after she filled the pail with water, she muttered something, an incantation of some sort."

Tommy nodded slowly, as if speed would knock his head off his shoulders. "See what I mean. There was something fishy about her. It was just that we didn't notice it before."

Zoe nodded slightly. "But what can we do now? We're stuck in a cage in the middle of…well…nowhere."

Kouichi sighed. "Nothing we can do but go to sleep. We're all tired; we'll think about it tomorrow."

**I know it's a bit shorter than the others, but if you liked, please review :)**


End file.
